


you know I'd quench that thirst

by Highsmith (quimtessence)



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Canon Queer Character of Color, Canon Queer Relationship, Creampie, Desperation, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Kink Meme, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Canon, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sensation Play, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Top Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Writing on Skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quimtessence/pseuds/Highsmith
Summary: It didn't so much tickle as unearth every last nerve ending Yusuf's body seemed to possess."Be still," Nicolò chastised in soft tones which hid something hard Yusuf wanted to find himself on the other end of.Or, Nicolò practices his Arabic script.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 40
Kudos: 312





	you know I'd quench that thirst

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Two Weeks" by FKA twigs. Written for [this](https://theoldguardkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/7005.html?thread=2601053#cmt2601053) Kink Meme prompt.
> 
> I'm struggling with an actual plotty fic, so... here! Have something filthy. :D

It didn't so much tickle as unearth every last nerve ending Yusuf's body seemed to possess.

"Be still," Nicolò chastised in soft tones which hid something hard Yusuf wanted to find himself on the other end of.

But, for now, Nicolò resumed the strokes of his brush while Yusuf ground his forehead into the pillow which smelled of the both of them and panted wetly into the bedding, toes curling almost painfully. Beneath him, his cock had been drooling steadily, untouched, for long enough he'd lost track of time. Only the coarse bed sheets tempered his need to match Nicolò's careful ink strokes, the ache to simply thrust his hips until he spilled messily. He arched his back on a particularly deep downward curve, and whimpered.

"Nicolò," he gasped, but got no response.

A more patient man than Nicolò, Yusuf had yet to meet. And kind, beyond belief. Truly a light to sweeten any darkness. His fingers desperately grasped at the bed from the cruel kindness of it all.

Never stilling his brush, Nicolò curved his other palm around the meat of Yusuf's left cheek, stroking his thumb lightly along the crease. Firm pressure followed, a subtle warning. He continued his nonsense words, for Yusuf had yet to teach him anything other than the basics a child would learn, dragging ink along the knobs of his spine, line upon line of cursive.

Soon enough, he felt the dip of the brush into the hollow of his back, a shiver running from the base of his spine up through every bit of bone and cartilage. At his side, Nicolò moved the little pot of ink to the floor and presumably discarded the brush as well, for his other hand joined the first, kneading for several long moments before separating his cheeks to reveal his hole.

With a shushing noise, Nicolò said, "The ink must dry," before placing his mouth on him, lips wrapping around the rim as he tongued past it, and Yusuf mewled pathetically, knees rising underneath him to thrust against Nicolò's face. Only he moved along with Yusuf's body, not allowing him more until much later, once he'd been licking inside for what must have been _hours_ , surely, and then only shallow bucks of Yusuf's hips.

All at once, or perhaps so gradually he hardly noticed himself, Yusuf's torso sank into the mattress, reduced to gripping at nothing and moaning at the back of his throat with every filthy stroke of Nicolò's wet tongue. His mouth lay open, wetting the pillow, until, at long last, Nicolò moved away to replace his tongue with his cock, lightly oiled, far too little for his impressive girt, making Yusuf gasp and groan when the head breached him, muscle barely parting.

Nicolò was unrelenting, and Yusuf welcomed getting cored like a piece of ripe fruit as he did Nicolò's love into his heart.

He curled and uncurled his fingers by his sides as Nicolò reared back, pulling almost all the way out, Yusuf's tender insides hardly able to let him leave. He braced his shoulders for the inevitable shove back in, a wounded animal noise leaving him at the impact. His heart soared.

His love pushed in over and over again, starting an inexorable rhythm, hardly allowing him the chance to adjust around him. But Yusuf knew this dance well, and his body sang, blood pulsing everywhere, overheating him from the top of his head to his curling toes. From the corner of his eye he could see a candle flickering, but he closed both on Nicolò's next thrust in, the deepest yet.

It lasted longer than Yusuf could have hoped given Nicolò's furious rhythm. Until his hole finally loosened to permit Nicolò to truly split him open, and well past.

Eventually, the grip at his hips tightened for an instant before one hand found its way beneath Yusuf to stroke him mercilessly, too dry by far but perfect nonetheless, while Nicolò sped up his pace until flesh slapped against flesh. Yusuf pushed down into his palm and back into his thrusts, head fizzing until it hooked him at the navel and had him spilling in Nicolò's grip hard enough his tender sack hurt with it. And, not long after, his Nicolò surged, both hands again gripping bitingly at his hips, to ground himself deep and coat his insides in wave after wave.

They stayed with Yusuf barely able to keep his balance on his knees and Nicolò half-sprawled over him for long minutes while they found their breaths. Already Nicolò's spend was trickling around his softening cock to dribble down Yusuf's balls and down one thigh.

Yusuf opened his eyes. He mumbled, "Nicolò," more a slurring of consonants than a name.

Nicolò's grip tightened, thumbs digging into the hollows of his spine. "The ink has yet to dry," and Yusuf heard a cruel sort of satisfaction in his voice and felt his cock loosely shifting inside him to start hardening once more. His hole twitched, protesting momentarily, before Yusuf willed his muscles to clench deliciously and hurry Nicolò along, who growled in promise.

And Yusuf could only bite his lip and swallow around a dry mouth, and said, "Please."

**Author's Note:**

> Well then. :D If you liked this piece of utter filth, please consider leaving a kudos or a comment or even both, whatever you're comfortable with. Please stay safe!
> 
> Tumblr: [rhubarbdreams](https://rhubarbdreams.tumblr.com/)


End file.
